Les Jumeaux Potter
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Il n'était plus humain. Il était une marionnette. Il vouait sa vie à un Homme fou. Il était Harry Potter. Elle était une Proxy, liée à un Creepypasta. Elle était Laura Potter.
1. La marionnette Humaine

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

 **Marionnette Humaine.**

Vernon Dursley répugnait tout ce qu'il trouvait anormal tel son neveu, celui de sa femme Pétunia Dursley née Evans. Cette dernière était la sœur d'une sorcière. Pour lui, c'était inacceptable d'avoir un sorcier dans sa maison. Pétunia avait coupé les ponts avec sa sœur des années auparavant. Elle ne souciait pas qu'elle soit en vie ou non, elle haïssait la magie. Vernon travaillait dans une compagnie à Surrey, il était plutôt bien connu pour son sérieux et sa vigueur. C'était un bon homme, mari et père. Pétunia était une bonne femme, épouse et mère. Leur fils, Dudley, était leur fierté. Néanmoins, les deux parents répugnaient la présence du neveu. Il n'avait que trois ans, il pouvait faire de la magie cependant pour la petite famille, il était un **monstre.** L'envoyer à l'orphelinat l'avait longuement tenté mais il y avait une certaine peur qui résidait en lui. Vernon eut alors une meilleure idée, il comptait abandonner l'enfant dans la rue. À deux heures du matin, en prévision d'une longue journée l'homme se leva. Il enferma enfant qu'il haïssait dans le coffre de la voirure. Il roula pendant plus de cinq heures évitant l'autoroute prenant des petites routes que Vernon connaissait par cœur. Il l'abandonna à huit heures dans les quartier infâmes d'une petite ville écossaise.

Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant de trois ans ayant la capacité de faire de la magie. Il pourrait être heureux pourtant ses parents étaient morts et sa famille d'acceuil le détestait. À leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un **monstre.** Il savait qu'ils l'abandonneraient. Le jeune garçon se réveilla dans une ruelle qui ne lui était pas familière. Il ne cherchait pas bien loin. Les Dursley l'avaient abandonné. Le jeune garçon roula sur lui-même, son corps lui faisait mal, ses coudes l'aidèrent à se relever. Il ne faisait pas très beau, le jeune garçon avait croisé personne pourtant cela lui importait peu. Il ne mangea pas quoique ce n'était pas si grave, cela ne changeait aux habitudes qu'il avait chez les Dursley. À son propre insu, la magie l'aidait à survivre puisque en moyenne un corps humain ne peut pas survivre sans nourriture trop longtemps. Au bout de trente jours sans nourriture, il aurait pu mourir. Au bout de trois jours sans eau, il aurait également pu mourir. Néanmoins les Durlsey le nourrissaient tous les trois jours avec un peu d'eau chaque jour. Par ailleurs, les Durlsey avaient tendance à le punir de nourriture. Pour Vernon, il était préférable de le faire souffrir que de mourir si tôt. Au bout de deux longues années dans les rues, à manger dans les poubelles, à boire l'eau n'importe où, à dormir un peu partout même dans la saleté. Il n'était plus le même garçon. En deux années, deux hivers comme deux étés, il avait vu la violence tel que les combats de rue et le meurtre ainsi que les agressions sexuels. Les cauchemars le hantaient chaque nuit, sa magie l'aidait à rester en vie, l'enfant essayait pourtant d'être heureux. Il parlait peu, seulement si quelqu'un le faisait avant lui.

Puis il rencontra **l'Homme**. Ce dernier le receuillit dans la cave de sa maison en Autriche. Il était quelqu'un de très colérique et assez fou quand il s'agissait de ses poupées. L'homme, sans nom, se présenta comme son bienfaiteur, celui qui l'avait sauvé de la misère. Harry avait voulu partir en premier lieu mais l'homme l'avait attrapé avant. L'homme l'enferma dans la même **pièce** pendant deux heures entières. C'était une pièce située dans les souterrains, ovale et plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait aucun objet excepté un terrifiant tableau éclairée par une bougie. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose car il était assis et attaché sur une chaise inconfortable. Puis quand l'homme l'avait libéré, il s'était excusé juste après lui sans raison. L'homme se prénomma comme **Kevin** bien que le jeune savait que ce n'était son nom. À partir de ce premier mois, la vie du jeune sorcier se métamorphosa radicalement. Pour _Kevin_ , il n'était plus humain, il était simplement un pantin. Ou il aimait l'appeler _une poupée._ Lentement, Harry commença à apprécier sa nouvelle vie et son utilité. Il était heureux pour _Kevin._ Harry perdit doucement l'usage de la parole, il ne parlait que lorsque Kevin lui demandait. Par ailleurs, l'enfant ne se plagnait jamais quand Kevin le _punissait_ car Kevin avait raison, toujours raison. La seule chose positive était que Kevin ne laissait personne blesser ses poupées.

 **XXX**

 _‹‹ Ma, ma.. Que tu es jolie ! Si jolie ma poupée ! Ma ma.. ››_

rit joyeusement l'homme se moquant des regards qu'il recevait.

La poupée ne dit rien habituée au comportement de l'homme. Kevin s'arrêta devant un magasin, il ordonna à la poupée de ne pas bouger en son absence sous les rires discrets de quelques personnes et disparu dans l'enseigne.

 _‹‹ Ce gars est complètement fou ! ››_ ricana une femme avec ses amis.

 _‹‹ Il parle à une poupée comme si elle pouvait parler ! ››_ s'exclama un homme un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière.

 _‹‹ J'ai une idée. Cassons ce putain de jouet juste pour voir sa réaction ! Ha ha ! ››_ proposa un second homme en s'approchant de la marionnette très humaine.

La marionnette ne bougea pas. Elle savait que le groupe s'approchait d'elle dans l'intention de la blesser. Les deux hommes saisirent brutalement la poupée et jeta cette dernière contre le mur, la femme marcha sur le bras de la poupée comme pour lui briser le bras. À ce moment-là, Kevin sortit du magasin avec ses courses. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Où était son pantin ? La rage le saisit quand il vit sa poupée inconsciente. Il lâcha par instinct ses sacs, se précipita vers le premier homme avec un couteau. Il le poignarda par surprise dans le dos le tuant sur le coup. Kevin se jeta avec violence sur la femme, il poignarda à plusieurs reprises cette dernière. Kevin se tourna vers le deuxième homme, ivre, occupait à frapper sa poupée. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et l'atraqua dans le dos. Au bout de trois longues minutes de combat, Kevin le tua. Satisfait, il prit ses sacs et sa poupée. En prenant le chemin de chez lui, Kevin prit la décision d'apprendre l'auto-défense à son pantin. Ainsi ce dernier apprit à combattre.

 _‹‹ Tu es jolie à nouveau ! Si jolie ! Toute belle ! Mon beau pantin ! Regarde toi dans ce beau mirroir ! ››_ cria t-il excité. _‹‹ Es-tu beau ? ››_ demanda t-il en se tournant vers la marionnette.

 _‹‹ Oui je suis beau. Si beau. ››_ répondit le pantin faisant sourire _Kevin._ _‹‹ Oui tu l'es. Tu le seras toujours. ››_ murmura Kevin une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

Rien ne pouvait les séparer même pas la mystérieuse lettre le jour de ses onze ans.


	2. Go to sleep

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Toute creepypasta appartient à son propriétaire.

 **Go to Sleep.**

Il faisait jour, le soleil rayonnait sur Paris, les oiseaux chantaient. Les parents emmenaient leurs enfants dans les monuments historiques, parcs d'attraction, parcs et autres. Des hommes et des femmes traversaient la ville ainsi la périphérie pour aller travailler. La pollution remplissait le ciel de sa fumée grise qui causait parfois des maladies aux gens. La journée s'annonçait bien, les marchands de glace étaient occupés avec tous les enfants qui voulaient manger une glace. Les vendeurs de jouet voyaient de nombreux clients dans leurs magasins climatisés, les vendeurs de ballon avaient de bonnes affaires. Tout allait bien. Vraiment. Ils avaient des sourires heureux même si certains étaient pressés. Les rires joignaient les discussions. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Laura fixait le paysage derrière la vitre endommagée. Elle était une enfant de trois ans. Elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Elle n'avait pas de parents, ni d'amis. Laura vivait avec une vieille femme dans un appartement situé au quatrième étage d'un bâtiment. Laura passait ses journées -quand la vieille n'était là- à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Madame Cray était une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'année pourtant elle était encore en forme. Elle avait recueilli trois ans auparavant un nouveau née -une petite fille- qui s'avérait être différente. Cray traita l'enfant comme une abomination dès qu'elle commença à montrer des signes de magie accidentelle. Madame Cray refusait de laisser Laura vivre comme n'importe qui, pour Cray la raison était simple. Un monstre ne devait être laisser à la portée de tous. Laura ferma tristement ses yeux couchant sa tête dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans mini chambre. Son ventre grogna, elle soupira, elle avait si faim. Pourquoi madame la détestait ? Soupirant de défaite, Laura alla se coucher sur son lit. Ou moins ce que vous pensez puisque son lit n'était pas un vrai lit. À vrai dire, Laura dormait sur un vieux matelas. La porte de l'entrée grinça, Cray rentra doucement dans l'appartement. Elle déposa ses courses sur la table dans la cuisine. Elle entreprit d'aller vérifier Laura. Cette dernièrr dormait. _Parfait_ songea la vieille femme ayant préparé un plan deux semaines auparavant.

Madame Cray était née dans une vieille maison de campagne, son père était agriculture et sa mère couturière. Elle eut une bonne éducation. Elle travailla dix ans dans le commerce avant de reprendre l'agriculture de son père. Elle ne se maria pas restant seule. Elle eut cependant un fils, décédé six ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture, et éleva des chats. La vieille maison de campagne l'attendait, Cray comptait emmener le _petit monstre_ loin de Paris et de ses habitants. En bas de son immeuble, sa voiture l'attendait. La vieille femme rangea ses dernières affaires dans ses sacs de course vides. Puis, environ deux heures plus tard, elle emmena l'enfant endormi dans son véhicule. Cray roula pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver dans une petite fille de la région _centre_ où sa maison de campagne était située. Elle était à vraie dire à la périphérie de la ville.

Les années d'enferments avaient causé de sérieux troubles chez Laura sans que Cray ne s'en rende compte. Laura allait à l'école néanmoins elle refusait tout contact avec les humains. Madame Cray lui imposait plusieurs règles : _Interdiction d'avoir des amis. Interdiction de parler (seulement si nécessaire) etc._ Laura haïssait Cray pour ce traitement injuste. Tous les jours, Laura faisait une dizaine de corvées tel que la vaiselle, le linge, laver le sol, laver les vitres, ranger les pièces etc. Tout ça en plus de l'école où chaque matin elle partait tôt à l'école pour revenir le soir.

 _« Tu es un monstre. »_ murmura la vieille femme à l'enfant de six ans.

 _« Gargouilleux ! »_ insulta Laura recevant une gifle en réponse. _« Le monstre c'est toi. »_ ajouta t-elle.

 _‹‹ Petite insolente. J'aurais dû te l'abandonner depuis longtemps. »_

Entre les insultes et les coups, Laura avait appris à haïr la vieille femme. Cette dernière envisageait de donner l'enfant à un vieil ami qui sera s'occuper d'elle correctement. Elle l'appela. Elle obtint une réponse positive. Plus de trois jours plus tard, son vieil ami était sur le pas de la porte. C'était un homme robuste, son visage était dur et dénué d'émotion. La vieille femme ne le reconnu pas immédiatement. Elle hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés, Cray tenta de fermer la porte. Cet homme n'était pas son vieil ami. L'homme eut un rictus sadique, il fracassa la porte et s'avança tel un prédateur dans la maison.

 _« MONSTRE ! »_ cria t-elle brandissant une croix comme arme.

Il éclata de rire. Cray était terrifiée, ses mains tremblaient, le rire de cet homme était cruel. L'homme saisit le cou de sa victime, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il resserra sa prise dans le but de la tuer. Il tourna la tête en entendant un bruit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il croisa ceux d'une petite fille. Le plus étonnant pour lui était le regard de pure haine que l'enfant éprouva pour Cray. En regardant de plus près, il comprit. L'homme relâcha le cou de la femme, cette dernière tomba inerte sur le sol.

 **XXX**

Jeff The Killer était un sérial killer. Il était une _Creepypasta._ Il était certes fou et sadique, il était intelligent et froid pourtant il ne tuait pas les enfants. Quand il posa la première fois ses yeux sur la petite fille, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Elle était un _proxy_. Elle sera _son proxy._ Un ricanement sadique s'échappa quand le tueur arriva devant la maison où la gamine habitait. La seule chose qu'il devait faire était de se débarasser de l'autre homme. Jeff était possessif, dès qu'il clamaît quelque chose, personne ne pouvait le lui reprendre. Quand il vit l'enfant blessé, il rentra dans une rage sanglante. L'homme, sans nom, était mort à ses pieds baignant dans son propre sang.

 ** _« Go. To. Sleep. »_** murmura Jeff avant que l'homme ne meurt.

Malgré qu'il soit couvert de sang, Jeff s'approcha rapidement de l'enfant et l'attrapant usant de son pouvoir pour l'endormir. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Laura éclatant de rire, son rire se répercuta dans le silence de la maison. Le tueur commença à partir laissant une scène de crime ensanglantée.


End file.
